Kai
by Kiina
Summary: Kai denkt über sein Leben nach, ich weiß das ist ne alte Leier, aber tut mir den Gefallen und: R&R, ist eh so kurz!
1. Default Chapter

**Hi,**

**das ist meine erste story, also bitte nicht zu kritisch sein....^-^**

**...aber ich werde mich SICHER um jeden „Reviewer" kümmern....**

**__________________________________________________________________________________________**

-Kai-

**By: **Kiina

**Disclaimer:** Alle wissen es, Beyblade gehört nicht mir!

**Summary:** Kai denkt über sein Leben nach.

__________________________________________________________________________________________

Sie denken ich wäre kalt und gefühllos . Sie denken ich bin ein verrückter . Sie denken ich wäre ihr Freund . Sie denken ich wäre schwach und harmlos . Sie denken sie verstehen mich . Sie denken sie kennen mich . Sie denken sie kennen meine Geheimnisse . 

Sie denken falsch . Sie werden immer falsch denken . Ich will nicht dass sie die Wahrheit wissen . Ich will nicht dass sie meine wahren Schwächen hinter meinen erfundenen erkennen . Ich will nicht dass sie mich durchschauen . Mir leid zufügen können . Mich zu einem der ihren machen . Ich will nicht so wie sie sein . Ich werde hart bleiben . Ich werde sie nie hinter meine Maske schauen lassen . Sie werden immer mit meiner Schale reden . Ich werde mich schützen . Sie werden mich niemals sehen . Ich werde sie niemals sehen . Wie sie bei mir vorbeirennen werde ich sie nie richtig wahrnehmen werde nie über ihre Worte nachdenken . Würde ich darüber nachdenken wäre ich Schwach ich würde vielleicht aufgeben . Meine Schale würde zerbrechen und ich wäre frei und sie könnten mich angreifen und mir das einzige nähmen dass ich noch habe : Meinen Stolz . Ich lebe damit ich beweisen kann dass ich überlebe ohne Liebe ohne Leid . Ich bin frei in meiner Welt ohne Freundschaft muss niemanden beschützen muss niemanden mögen muss vor niemandem gut dastehen .

Ich bin frei in meinem kleinen Käfig den ich mir gebaut habe . Der täglich stärker wird nichts herauslässt und auch nichts hineinlässt . Bin frei in meiner Höhle . Bin frei in meinem Traum . In meinem Albtraum . Niemand mag mich . Ich mag Niemanden . Meine Welt ist klein . Mein Albtraum ist klein . Mein Leben ist kurz wie ein Sturz hinunter immer schneller stürze ich hinaus aus dem Leben . Doch das macht nichts denn ich lebe in einem Albtraum und das Ende wird mich befreien . 

__________________________________________________________________________________________

**.....soll ich überhaupt weiterschreiben oder ist es schon für alles zu spät?**

**Bitte bitte bitte bitte R&R**


	2. So nah und doch so fern

Hi,

danke an alle die so liebevoll geschrieben haben! Ich mach solange weiter solange es so nette Personen wie euch gibt die mich davor bewahren aufzugeben!.....^-^. An Sora: Ich denke dass jeder Mensch in Wirklichkeit mehr denkt als man glaubt....du kannst die Gedanken ja nicht hören oder?....^-^ Aber das ist nur meine Interpretation.....*-*....kann mich ja auch irren....zumal Kai ja kein Mensch ist.....^-*

Also dann lasst es weitergehen:

-Kai-

By: Kiina

Disclaimer: Ich besitze nur die neuen Gedanken und Wege die diese Geschichte und deren Hautcharaktere gehen werden.

Summery: Kais Leben in der Abtei.(^-^) 

**********

Chapter 1

/Tala/

Der Mensch ist Mensch weil er lacht. Weil er lebt. Weil er liebt. Weil er mitfühlt. Weil er versteht. Weil er vertraut. Weil er hofft. Weil er vergibt. Weil er fühlt.

Versteh das doch. Willst du sterben? Du machst dich kaputt. Langsam aber doch. Das ist sicher. 

Es ist nicht die Bestimmung des Menschen sich von der Gemeinschaft auszuschließen. Du musst Anschluss finden du darfst nicht weiter so allein sein. Es kann dich zerstören langsam aber sicher. Du wirst in deiner eigenen Welt untergehen. Keiner kann so lange ohne liebe überleben. Die Einsamkeit die dich vorher schützte macht dich jetzt fertig. Oh ja der Mensch schützt sich selbst. In deinem fall war die Einsamkeit die du dir geschaffen hast etwas natürliches. Aber jetzt musst du diesen Schutz aufgeben. Stelle dich dem Leben. Du bist nicht du wenn du dich von uns ausschließt. Ich sehe es. Bei jedem deiner Schritte. Bei jedem Wort. Bei jedem Blick. Du bist verloren in dir selbst vergraben. Doch es gibt noch Hoffnung. Ich hab sie gesehen. Damals. Weißt du noch? Ja du weißt alles. Solange du es noch weißt wirst du weiterleben. Ich muss dich aufwecken.

/Kai/

Die Stadt ist schön. Ich liebe es auf dem Dach zu sein. Er weiß dass ich hierher komme. Er will es. Er denkt ich könnte so alles besser ertragen. Er hat recht. Ich fühle wie das Leben in mich zurückfließt wenn ich hier bin. Ich hasse es wenn er recht hat. Aber er ist mir egal. Soll er mich doch durchschauen. Ganz wird es ihm _nie _gelingen. Das ist noch niemandem gelungen. Bis auf Tala. Ich fürchte er hat es geschafft. Doch es war ein Versehen. Ich werde ihm nie wieder zeigen wer ich bin. Nie. Und doch hat er mich gerettet. Ich wäre gestorben. Damals. Auf dem Dach das mich jetzt rettet. Ich werde ihm nie verzeihen was er mir angetan hat. Er hat mich davon abgehalten zu springen. Er hat mich davon abgehalten. Ich werde es nicht noch einmal schaffen zu springen. Ich weiß nicht warum. Vielleicht weil er etwas in mir verdorben hat. Er hat etwas in meine Seele gesetzt das nicht hineingehört. Emotionen. Ich war kurz davor nur noch zu trauern und jedes Andere Gefühl auszuschließen. Wegzusperren. Dann hätte ich springen können, jetzt nicht mehr. Auch wenn es nur wenig ist. Ein Tropfen im Meer. Ich fühle auch Liebe. Er ist wie ein Bruder zu mir. Selbst wenn ich ihn anschreie. Er lässt es über sich ergehen und lächelt nur mitfühlend. Denn er weiß es. Er weiß was ich denke. Er weiß wie er mit mir umgehen muss. Er weiß wie er schauen muss. Was er sagen muss. Er weiß wie er reagieren muss. Er kennt mich. Fasst ganz. Doch damals hat er mich ganz verstanden. Das hat das Eis brechen lassen. Mich frei gesetzt. Ich habe geweint. Dabei habe ich mir schon so oft geschworen nicht mehr zu weinen. Ich habe es auch geschafft. Bis dann. Alles ist hervorgekommen. Ich habe ihm alles erzählt. Das war ein großer Fehler. Der größte den ich jemals gemacht habe. Ich werde ihn nicht wiederholen. Wegen diesem einen Gedanken kennt er mich jetzt nicht mehr ganz. Er wird ihn niemals verstehen. Er denkt es war eine Erlösung für mich ihm zu zeigen wer ich bin. Er denkt er könnte mich damit zurückholen. Doch auch er liegt falsch. Wie alle. _Niemand_ wird mich zurückholen wenn ich es nicht will. Das ist mein Schutz und mein Problem. Mein Wille ist zu stark um ihn zu brechen. Nicht einmal ich selbst vermag meine antrainierten Reflexe auf wärme auszuschalten. Doch will ich es? Will ich dass sie mich retten? Vielleicht schon. Doch wie kann ich meine Antworten zurückhalten. Der einzige dem sie nichts machen ist Tala. Er weiß das ich sie nicht ernst meine. Dass ich mich ausschalte und nicht nachdenke. Also gar nichts dazu _meine._

Bitte bitte bitte bitte.....eure Antworten bedeuten mein Leben!...lasst mich nicht sterben.....^-^  


End file.
